In The Night
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: "When you're here with me, Beca, I never want you to leave." A Bechloe one shot.


At Barden, everyone knows Beca Mitchell. Almost as well as they know everyone else in the Bella group. And just like everybody else, they all have their secrets.

When you think of Beca, you think tough. You think badass, you think alternative, dark black eyeliner and an "I don't give a shit about anything" attitude. You think leader of the Bella's, an acapella champion, a winner. Beca handles herself well. She takes care of herself. She doesn't need many people... Sometimes. She still has Jesse by her side, her first love, apart from music. But there's just one thing Beca Mitchell is scared of. One thing that breaks her out of that badass persona, and makes her feel uneasy, unsafe. One thing that gets her heart and blood pumping. One thing that no matter what, always seems to scare her right out of her own skin.

And that one thing, is thunder storms.

Storms have always frightened Beca, ever since she was a child. Ever since her mother abandoned her, and her father. The noises horrified her, starting at such a young age. Beca would use to wake up in the middle of the night if there was a storm. It was almost instinct, it was just natural for her. She could cry out for her father to be by her side, but he was always working long during the day, and being a single parent was all too much for him sometimes, that he would always be in such a deep sleep at night, that the sound never bothered him - He would sleep straight through it without the slightest flinch or fidget, therefore never hearing Beca call out for him.

All Beca wanted was someone to comfort her during the storms. She hated being alone while she watches the lightening hit the walls in her room, and hearing the thunder deafen the small girls ears. She'd always be too frighten to get out of her own bed, and walk to her fathers room, scared the figure-like shaped shadows on the walls caused by the trees outside would harm her.

Sure, she had Clara, her favorite teddy bear to cuddle with, but it wasn't the same. Clara couldn't talk, couldn't reassure her. Beca just wanted someone to tell her that she was safe, and she wanted to believe it.

Beca told Jesse about the storm situation, and how much they frighten her, but his reaction wasn't what she was expecting exactly. He didn't take it, or her seriously, he just laughed at her instead, thinking it was a joke.

One thing Beca wanted was for Jesse to comfort her, because, that's what boyfriends are suppose to do. But Jesse wasn't really the cuddling type. She once went to him during a storm for a cuddle, but instead, he just patterned her on the leg, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and told her, "it'll be over soon" while he continued to work on his paper. Jesse let her down, but she knew deep inside that he loved her, even though she didn't truly feel it in her heart sometimes.

That's why Beca is the way she is.

That's also why Beca goes to Chloe. Because one night, Beca confessed to her about the thunder storms, and how much they still get to her, even at the age she is now. She still remembers how alone she felt, and how much it use to shook her right to the bone. How she would sit in fear, chills making their way up her spine with each second that goes by during the thunder.

And unlike Jesse, Chloe listened. She took it seriously. She took Beca seriously. She looked Beca right in the eyes, into her deep blues, and told her to come to her whenever she feels scared, promising she'll always be there for her.

And Beca believed her. She knew Chloe would keep her word. Because Chloe is different. Chloe is soft, and caring, and always has time for Beca... Or pushes things aside so she _can_ have time for Beca. She always manages to make Beca feel exactly what she wants to feel, and she does it so effortlessly. Chloe makes Beca feel a lot of things, things that Jesse should be probably making her feel instead, but that hasn't stopped her.

Chloe also gives her cuddles, the best cuddles, according to Beca. She loves how warm she always is, and how she isn't afraid to spoon up right close to her. Beca also loves it when Chloe leaves kisses on her cheek when she's cuddling her sometimes. She likes it when she whispers in her ear, resting her face close into hers, while she tells her how beautiful she think she is, or how much she loves being this snuggled up with her.

Now, this has turned into a usual thing for them. Beca walking to Chloe's room across the hall, helplessly climbing into her bed and into her arms whenever it thundered or stormed.

Chloe would even give her back rubs, back scratches, or just draw random shapes, or patterned swirls and words on the brunettes back, with her fingertips to calm her down, and it always worked. Chloe liked it the most though, when she was holding Beca. She liked how much the brunette fitted into her, like she was the missing piece in her own little puzzle. Chloe liked it when her arm was around Beca's waist, and she could feel her falling asleep in her arms. Chloe liked it when Beca lets her intertwine their fingers together sometimes while she cuddles up behind her. And last but not least, Chloe liked waking up next to her. With or without her arm around her, just her presence and seeing her face in the morning warmed Chloe's heart the brightest. But she knew, she couldn't do anything more about it. Because Beca had Jesse, and they were supposed to be in love.

A another strike of thunder hits, blazing loudly through the sky, causing Beca to jump as she now stands in the hallway of the Bella house, completely frozen. She quickly moves through the corridor then, finally reaching her destination. Her hand grips around the door handle, and ever so carefully turns to open it.

She moves herself into the dark room, carefully shutting the door behind her. The moment she turns around, the dark room lights up with lightening, causing another jump from the small brunette.

"Fuck." She quietly mutters to herself, placing her hand over her beating heart from the scare she just had.

The rain starts to hit heavier, falling loudly against the roof. Tree branches hit the window, making shape like monsters reflected on the walls. Beca didn't mind the rain as much anymore, maybe in the day time, but at night it was still frightening for her. It brings back memories, of her feeling alone, and scared, and she doesn't want to remember what those things feel like anymore.

She tippy toes her way over to the bed, cautious of not to bump into anything, and carefully pulls the covers back, before sliding herself in.

"B-Beca?" A sleepy red head says as she rolls over in the bed, almost hitting the brunette in the face.

"Yeah, it's me." Beca says back, getting more comfortable underneath the sheets, as she pulls them up over herself.

"Come here then." Chloe says as she moves, laying on her side as she waits for Beca to return into her arms.

Beca carefully backs herself in, into the red heads open arms. Chloe covers Beca up more with her blanket, as she tucks her in as much as possible.

Chloe's hand then falls lightly under the small brunette's chest whilst she cuddles up into her back. Beca's head rests carefully on the pillow under her, and she feels her body start to calm within the red heads peaceful, home-like embrace.

Chloe's other hand reaches for a piece of Beca's hair, as she carefully twirls it around her finger, then tucks it away behind her ear, like she always does. "Can I ask you something, Becs?" Chloe suddenly asks as she leans over the girl.

"Sure, Chlo."

"Why don't you go to Jesse, instead?" Chloe asks her. She doesn't mind, though. In fact, Chloe likes it that Beca goes to her when she's scared in the night, whenever it was storming. She likes it a lot. She likes that she's the one who Beca trusts, and feels most comfortable with, to make her feel protected.

Chloe also knows the reason why she goes to her. She knew Jesse wasn't the comforting type, she's witness it various times before. And Chloe hates it, it cripples her heart into pieces. Because she knows she can give Beca so much more, of what she needs, and what she deserves. But Chloe still asks anyway, wanting to hear the words come out of Beca's mouth.

"Just because." Beca says back quickly, swallowing away a lump in her throat. "I don't... Know." She continues, but deep down inside, Beca does know too.

Chloe could feel how fast Beca's heart was racing now, and how tense she was suddenly turning. Maybe half because of the question, and half because of the storm, Chloe wasn't quite sure - But she instantly regretted asking her.

"Beca, it's okay." Chloe says softly.

"Mmm..." Beca lets out a small sigh then, her heart slowly going back to normal speed. "Anyway. You're my cuddle buddy, you give better cuddles."

"Uh huh! About time you admitted that!" The red head lets out a happy giggle, sounding pleased with Beca's words, as she lightly starts to tickle her skin.

Beca fidgets under the sheets as Chloe tickles her, causing her to flinch. The brunette lets out her own giggle, their bodies both moving together while laughter fills them.

"Girls are just so... Different." Beca blurs out then, once Chloe settles down on tickling her skin.

"True. We are pretty magical." Chloe laughs again, a smirk in her tone.

And Beca laughs too, mainly because she knows it's the truth. Beca knows how wonderful girls are. How beautiful she finds them. How soft, and kind, and how gentle they are. How cute, and how safe they make her feel - Or maybe that was just her, describing Chloe Beale.

Neither of them say anything after that, the only sound occurring was the heavy rain falling among the window, and the strong wind almost shakening the house. Beca didn't mind it though, because being in Chloe's arms made her feel calmer, more relaxed, and she seems to forget about the things that scare her. She could easily fall asleep like this, while she feels the red heads body close behind her, and her breath on the back of her skin, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be awake for this moment, to treasure the warmth feeling that was starting to fill in her stomach, like she always gets when they're cuddled up like this.

"I don't think Jesse loves me anymore." Beca suddenly says between a soft cry, her voice almost shattering.

But Beca wasn't crying of Jesse not loving her anymore, because she knew deep down, in the pit of her stomach, that it was the complete opposite. She knew Jesse loved her, adored her even, as she did feel the same way too. Once. But now, she's not so sure about her feelings for him. She's having other thoughts, thoughts that would hurt him, if he knew.

"That's impossible. How could anyone not love you?" Chloe's words hit Beca right in her heart, causing it to jump and beat twice as fast, as she replays Chloe's words in her mind before speaking.

"I don't know. I just... I don't know." Is all Beca manages to say, withholding the words she was really wanting to say aloud.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Chloe says as her arms wrap tighter around the fragile brunette. She leans her face into her neck, and lightly leaves a small kiss, before resting her head back down onto her pillow.

The thunder settles down lightly for the moment, though it was still raining heavily, causing a racket on the roof. Tree branches still hit the windows now and then, causing Beca to jump a little by surprise in the red heads arms. Each time Chloe felt her body jump, she'd move the brunette's hair out of the way, and lightly kiss her on the back of her neck.

Once Chloe stops with her kisses, she buries her face into Beca's shoulder again, and lightly whispers, "I've got you, you're safe."

And Beca completely, a hundred percent, knew that she was.

* * *

Another thunder strike roars loudly, and manages to make Beca's body fidget. The noise makes her heart pounce double time, and for goosebumps to take over her body.

"Oh my GOD. Did you hear that?!" Beca almost yells, turning her head behind her so she can look at Chloe's expression.

But Chloe's head was still resting into Beca's shoulder, and their lips almost came to a close meet. Chloe's eyes widen while she looks at the small brunette in her arms, and Beca gives the same state back at her, at what just nearly happened between them. Chloe's mouth opens, maybe to say something, but nothing comes out, she just holds her breath instead.

"Yeah, I did. I'm-I'm right next to you." She finally releases words out loud, breathing again.

Beca doesn't move her head away. Instead, she keeps staring at the red heads face. She could feel her heart start to pounce in her chest again, and this time, it wasn't because of the thunder.

"It's okay, Beca. You're still safe with me. I'm right here." Chloe says, holding Beca tighter against her, protecting her with her all.

"I know. I feel safe." The brunette replies with a small smile, because it was true. She felt exactly that. She has always felt safe with Chloe. Probably more safer with her, than she's ever felt with Jesse since they've been dating.

"I don't feel like this with anyone else..." Beca confesses then, still holding eye contact with Chloe. She stares right into her eyes, holding her gaze as her heart continues to race uncontrollably in her chest.

Beca's eyes then drop, and she watches as Chloe's lips start to curve into a smile from her words, spreading wider across her face. But it suddenly drops, disappearing in an instant. "I would always keep you safe." Chloe says, her voice low, yet truthful.

"Maybe that's what I want, instead." Beca whispers to her then.

It takes a silent moment for Chloe to fully register. To think, to speak, to open her mouth. "W-what do you mean by that? Jesse-"

"No." Beca cuts her off at the mention of his name. "What I mean is..." Beca tries to find words, but she has nothing original. She doesn't want to sound cliche, and she certainly doesn't want to mess this up. She feels the butterflies grow in her stomach, as her heart beat paces faster. Beca lets out a grunt, before she reaches out her hand from under the sheets, and moves it to Chloe's blushed cheek. She slowly caresses the redness with her fingers, before moving them past her ears, and behind her neck, pulling Chloe closer to her. Chloe leans in more, their faces just inches apart, as the red head's nose softly brushes against the brunettes face. Beca tilts her head slightly. She looks into Chloe's eyes, before they flicker shut, hers doing the same. Beca then reaches up, meeting Chloe half way, and leans her lips onto hers, kissing her with a gentleness she wished she'd done storms ago.

Chloe kisses her back, feeling Beca's softness on her lips which she's only ever dreamed about. The kiss was slow and short, but it was sweet, and enough for Beca to feel lightweight, and for Chloe to feel knots in her stomach. Their lips part away slightly, but Chloe's fingers reach just under the brunettes chin, tilting her face more towards to hers, so her lips can brush back lightly against Beca's, once more.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispers, as she moves her fingers from under Beca's chin, slowly pulling away from her.

"Don't apologize. I-I shouldn't of-" Beca begins to say as she shakes her head, but she ends up turning away from the red head, to rest back down onto her pillow, instead of looking at her.

"No, Beca. I'm really, sorry. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just, _I_ shouldn't of done that."

"I kissed you first, Chlo. And I wanted to."

"I know you did it first, but..." Chloe's heart races, as she could still taste and feel the brunette on her lips. "But you're with Jesse, Beca."

"I know I am, but that doesn't mean that I..." Beca stops for a moment. "He doesn't make me feel what you do, when I'm with you."

Chloe's heart was ready to burst. She felt the blood rushing through her body, to her cheeks, and she had no way of stopping down this high Beca was causing inside of her.

"This can't happen, though." Chloe realizes, as she stares at the back of the brunettes head. As much as she wants it to, as badly as she does, she knows it can't. It would hurt Beca too much for this to happen, and that's the last thing Chloe wants - To cause Beca pain.

"But I feel these feelings when I'm with you. You make me happy. Happier. And I want that... With you." Beca says as she bites into her lower lip.

"I feel them all too, Beca. I want that all too." Chloe's voice breaks, as her eyes begin to water.

Tears were filling up Beca's sight also. She knew what she wanted, and she knew what she had to do in order for that to happen. It may hurt her a little, but she knew what she truly wanted was to be with her, to be with Chloe.

"I've actually fallen in love with you, Chlo." Beca says as she lets another tear droplet fall on her face.

Chloe's body burns with emotions, filling her stomach with butterflies, as she finally hears the words she had always wanted to hear, from the one person the most.

"Beca." She only says her name first. "I have fallen in love with you, too. I've always, been in love with you. I knew the moment from the first storm, when I first held you in my arms. I knew then." Chloe whispers lovingly, a single tear escaping from her eye, and resting on her blushed cheek.

"Being in your arms is my favorite part of the storms." The brunette confesses, her voice almost breaking again. "It's... It's you who I want to be with. It's you, who I'm really in love with. I think it's always been you, honestly."

Chloe hears Beca let out a sniffle, and she knew more tears had just escaped from her eyes as well.

Chloe moves her hand, to rest it just on Beca's stomach. She slowly moves her fingers, trailing up and down the brunettes skin gently. She knew Beca liked it when she did that. "I've wanted you for the longest time. When you're here with me, Beca, I never want you to leave." Chloe says as her lips meet Beca's shoulder, leaving a small kiss.

Beca _really_ does like it when Chloe touches her like skin like that. The red heads fingertips are soft and gentle, and are completely different from when Jesse _does_ decidedly touch her. She even likes it more when she feels the red heads lips on her skin too, causing her heart to flutter in many ways than one.

"The thing is though, what are you going to do? About Jesse?" Chloe asks then, her heart slowly breaking apart at the thought.

"I just think, I may need to talk to him first. To tell him." Beca says as her eyes start to close, feeling another tear escape on her face. A tear of happiness, yet also a tear of pain. Chloe rests her face back into Beca's shoulder, closing her eyes as well.

Chloe understood, completely. She knew it would still hurt Beca, to hurt Jesse. Because deep down, she knew Beca is a caring person, that she'll always care about Jesse. She was almost a big softie in that way. And after all, Jesse is - or was - her first love, and the first cut will always be the deepest.

"Would you... Wait for me? Until I tell him?" Beca asks then, wiping away the tear on her face, with her own fingers tips.

"Of course I'd wait, Beca. I've waited all this long, I think I can wait just a bit more, to finally, actually, have you." Chloe says as she wraps her arms tightly around Beca more.

Chloe can't see, but Beca is smiling, wide. Almost as wide as her own smile right now. Beca was happy in this little moment, because she knew that Chloe loved her too - That she's always loved her, and that she would even wait for her. Beca may be happy for the wrong reasons, in somebody else's view. But deep inside her, Beca knew Chloe made her happier than anyone else. She knew it was right. She felt this was right, and that this was what Beca really wanted, almost needed. She knew that Chloe Beale would be, and is, good for her.

Beca moves her leg just the slightest, meeting Chloe's also, under the sheets. Chloe lets out a small giggle, before resting her leg on top of Beca's, carefully stroking it up and down against the brunette's smooth skin.

It continues to rain, still creating a noise as it hits the roof. But Beca smiles, as her eyelids start to close heavily, while she lays all cuddled and tangled up between Chloe. Right now she feels protected, safe, secure, warm, loved, and also at ease - Beca starts to think that maybe, just maybe, she does in fact like thunder storms, after all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to the owners.

Just some Bechloe sweetness. It was thundering the other night, so yeah, this happened. Reviews are always appreciated. ;)  
 _x_


End file.
